New World,Two down Two more to go!
by Myuka
Summary: Myuka a girl who was sucked in by her freinds VCR has beem to Trigun and leaves the place by a black portal and now finds herself in Yu Yu Hakusho. What is she to do?
1. Default Chapter

New World, Two down two to go!  
  
Myuka hit the ground and rolled over into a bush. She slowly got up and heard someone talking. She peeked through the bush and saw Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara talking about training. Myuka was wiping the sand of her cloths when some came up into her nose. She clamped her nose with one hand and took a deep breath releasing her hand. She made a mistake releasing her hand. As soon as her hand left her nose she sneezed and sneezed.  
  
"What was that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"I think it came from that bush." Kuwabara said.  
  
Myuka heart started race as the sound of their footsteps came closer. Her mind was racing to one thought from another. What will happen when they see me? Hiei is gonna kill me! Will they ask what I'm doing here? What will I say if they do ask? Will they kill me? What to do? What to do! Without a second thought Myuka jumped up from the Bush waving her hands hysterically.  
  
"Don't kill me! I wasn't being nosy! I swear! Please don't kill me! Let me explain!" Myuka said with her hands still waving.  
  
"Who are you?" Kuwabara asked this question getting Myuka's attention.  
  
"Myuka." Myuka said resting her hand's at her side. Her heart body began to relax.  
  
"Why are you here?" Hiei asked eyeing her.  
  
"I came here by accident kind of." Myuka said trying to calm herself.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Kurama asked calmly.  
  
"Gunsmoke. From the movie Trigun." Myuka said matter-of-fact.  
  
"How did you get her?" Kuwabara asked taking a step towards her cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"A black portal." Myuka said taking a step back.  
  
"Umm.Are you three by any chance training for a tournament?" Myuka asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yes." They all three said at once.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Just curios." Myuka said with a shrug.  
  
"Do you plan to be in it?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I wish! I have only gotten here. I don't have a group." Myuka said with a sigh.  
  
"We only have four people only on our team . you could be in it." Kuwabara said with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"I would but . Your already have a fifth fighter." Myuka said with a shrug.  
  
"We do?" Kuwabara and Kurama asked at the same time.  
  
"I mean you probably are going to have a fifth fighter," Myuka said with a nervous laugh. "Could I ask you three a favor?"  
  
"Sure." Kurama said.  
  
"Could you . umm take me to the demon world." Myuka asked with her hands clenched behind her back.  
  
"How do you know about the demon world?" Kuwabara asked growing suspicious.  
  
"If I told you, you would either laugh at me or not believe me." Myuka said turning her gaze to the ground.  
  
"Tell us any way." Hiei said.  
  
Myuka didn't want to tell them that their world was a cartoon show for people to watch in case they might take the news bad and become mentally ill. And think nothing they do matters. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~Myuka's imagination*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kuwabara and Hiei are on the ground as stream of tears go down their cheeks. And Kurama lies against a tree with his knees tucked in with his right thumb in his mouth sucking on like a baby while his left hand is across his knees. "I can't believe I'm not real! I feel so alone!" Kuwabara whines covering his face with his hands.  
  
"How will I ever live!" Hiei whines slamming his fists into the ground. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Of imagination~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Myuka shook her head and laughed to herself at the idea.  
  
"I can see things. Sort of like having the sight. And I know all about your lives." Myuka said with a nervous laugh hoping they believed her. She told half a lie. That wasn't so bad. Was it?  
  
"Prove it." Hiei said with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
" I know Hiei has a-." Myuka didn't get to finish Hiei's word tip was at her throat. She guessed Hiei knew what she was going to say.  
  
"Enough. She's telling the truth." Hiei said lowering his sword. Hiei sensed this girl was half demon. In fact he could sense it. Her high spirit energy was well hidden. But he could still sense it. But the thing that bugged him the most was what kind of demon was she.  
  
"Ok now that we have that settled. Could you please take me to the demon world?" Myuka asked with her hand's on her hips.  
  
"I'll take her. You two start training." Hiei said grabbing hold of Myuka's arm. Before she could catch on what was Hiei's intention he leapt to a tree and was off. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*MinutesLater*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Myuka and Hiei are at the demon world and Myuka was not feeling to well. She felt a little sick. She had stumbled forwards when Hiei had stop moving so fast.  
  
"So why did you want to come to the demon world for?" Hiei asked.  
  
"To find a group for the tournament." Myuka said with a smile.  
  
"How are you going to do that." Hiei asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Easy! I will look, duh." Myuka said and smiled.  
  
Hiei *Animefall*. He could not believe this girl.  
  
"Now where do most Demons go?" Myuka asked Hiei.  
  
"I'll take you to a place where some hang around at." Hiei said and grabbed hold of her wrist. Myuka screeched as Hiei started moving fast again. Minutes later they were in front of what Myuka guessed was a club or store. Myuka grabbed Hiei by the wrist and marched into the building with her head high.  
  
As she walked in she saw a couple of normal looking demons. And some she couldn't stand to look at in fear she might gag. She saw two of them. They both sat at one of the back tables. The two of them were drinking a cup of tea and didn't seem bothered by the stench by some of the demons around. Myuka looked at the one on the left. She had long brown hair that reached her waist and what seemed to be streaks of light brown through her hair. She couldn't see her eye's well but knew that they were pretty shade of green. She walked a little closer. The one on the right had brown hair that barely pasted her shoulders. She had on a mail chain-fighting suit with a green cape. At her side was a dagger in its sheath. Myuka saw a glimpse of its blade and saw how sharp it was. The building's light was dimmed a little but Myuka could see her eyes and gaped in wonder. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of Turquoise. Myuka took a deep breath and summoned all her courage and strolled over to them.  
  
"Hi my name is Myuka. I have come to this place to look for some "help" in order to enter the tournament. I would be so grateful if you would join my group. Myuka asked with her head bowed. She hoped they would accept.  
  
"No." The two answered.  
  
Myuka heart stopped. Her body went rigid. Her eyes were emotionless. She didn't see that coming. *Myuka Animefall*.  
  
"Why not?" Myuka asked her in a near shout slamming the palms of her hand's on the table causing it to shake a little.  
  
"We have no interest in the tournament." The one on the left said staring at Myuka.  
  
"Yes you do!" Myuka said.  
  
"Oh is that so. What would it be?" The one on they right asked taking her gaze off her tea and centered it on Myuka.  
  
"To help me out! Please, You have to help me out." Myuka said as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"No." The two answered. They began to feel nervous as they saw tears well up in the girl's eyes.  
  
Myuka only had one last secret weapon left. She knew this was not going to fail her. Myuka turned around and pulled one of the chairs from the tabled behind her and pulled in up to their table and sat down with her hand's in her lap. She looked at them both with a look that said we'll -see-about- that with a glare. Myuka began to wail as river of tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
"Please don't cry now." The girl on the left side of the table asked with a nervous smile as she began to notice that some of the demons were covering their ears. Who wouldn't blame them. Myuka's wailing was earpiercing.  
  
"You don't like me that's why you won't join me! You think I'm weak! And Stupid!" Myuka wailed even louder. With her hands waving in the air like crazy.  
  
" That's not true. Don't cry." The girl on the right said. She was feeling so embarrassed by Myuka's crying that every demon's attention were on them. She couldn't take her wailing any longer and felt defeated.  
  
"Fine we'll join you. Just stop your crying! And for god's sake put your hands down!" The girl who sat on the right said with a sigh. Myuka instantly stopped crying and smiled. Her moods changed so fast they were both surprised by the violet-eyed blue haired beauty.  
  
"So what's your name?" Myuka asked them both.  
  
"My name is Danielle." The one on the left said.  
  
"I'm Yoru." The one on the right answered with a wave.  
  
Myuka felt like she forgot something. She just couldn't quiet put her finger on it. Oh no she forgot about Hiei when she walked over to Danielle and Yoru. She turned her head and saw Hiei behind her giving her a glare.  
  
"Oh I forgot to introduce my friend Hiei. Hiei meet Yoru and Danielle." Myuka said with a nervous laugh rubbing the back of her head with her right hand. He didn't pay them any attention and neither did Yoru and Danielle.  
  
"I would ask one more favor of both of you." Myuka said.  
  
"What is it?" Yoru asked with a sigh.  
  
"Since you two on the only members of my group, I need your help two find two more members." Myuka said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Fine." Danielle said. Danielle expected Myuka to leave as soon asked her but she just sat there.  
  
"Hiei you can leave. I'll meet you and the others at boat on the day of the tournament." Myuka said with a smile.  
  
"Fine." He said and left.  
  
They two of them just stared at Myuka with their eyes bugged out.  
  
"Ok it was nice of us to join you but you can-." Yoru stopped abruptly when she saw tears began to well up in her eyes again. "Fine. You can stay with us for awhile but as soon as the tournament we're heading out on own ways."  
  
"Ok!" Myuka chirped. "Now what is today?"  
  
"Saturday." Danielle said.  
  
"Well come on you guys we have to start looking for two more members!" Myuka said getting up and grabbing both of their hands. Myuka started looking around the place and knew everything was going to be fine.  
  
On the bottom of this is page is a picture of my character. On the second chapter Myuka finds out that she is half demon. A cat demon. That would explain needle. 


	2. A fighter Found In The Night!

A fighter found In The Night!  
  
Myuka gave up looking in the building and walked out with Yoru and Danielle behind her. Myuka was exhausted from searching for a new member for the group. She looked up and saw it was getting dark.  
  
"Where do you two live?" Myuka asked them.  
  
"In a cabin not far from here." Yoru said walking ahead of her in the direction.  
  
"Aren't you afraid some demons might attack you when you're sleeping?" Myuka asked them.  
  
"Not really." Danielle said with a shrug.  
  
Myuka and them were in the woods walking towards Yoru and Danielle's cabin when there was a sudden rustle through the trees. Yoru and Danielle acted as though they didn't hear it and just continued to talk. She heard the sound again except it was getting closer. It's probably my wild imagination Myuka thought to herself. She started to feel scared. Then the sound was directly behind her. *Eyes bug out and purple lines start to form under her eyes* She slowly turned around and saw a shadow looming in front of her. Myuka screamed at the top of her lungs and turned around and tackled Danielle to the ground screaming.  
  
"IT'S A MANEATING ZOMBIE COMING TO EAT ME!" Myuka shrieked with her arms around Danielle's neck.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Danielle asked trying to pry Myuka's arms off her neck and found the task impossible. She looked up and saw Yoru smiling. She turned her gaze where her friend was staring at and saw a girl with black her standing there. The girl didn't look like a zombie to her. She started laughing.  
  
Myuka opened her eyes wide and looked at Danielle with a surprised look on her face. Has she gone mad with fright? Did she not realize they're about to get eaten by a zombie? She thought as she looked back and felt embarrassed. A girl of 13 with black hair to her waist and two red streaks in front stood there staring with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes were a chilly red color. She wore a red halter-top with pants to match that showed her figure. Myuka couldn't help but notice the scar around her stomach and wondered how she came by that. She was an inch shorter than Myuka.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." She said to Myuka who had jumped to her feet with Danielle still on the ground gasping for air from Myuka's death grip around her neck.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't scared I was just a little jumpy." Myuka said with a nervous laugh rubbing the back of her head with her right hand.  
  
"Oh and let me guess your scream must have been a warning call." Danielle said with a chuckle getting up from the ground wiping the dirt off her.  
  
"Actually it was." Myuka said matter-of-factly patting the dirt off her cloths. And shifted her gaze back to the girl who just scared the living daylights out of her.  
  
"I heard that you were looking for a member for your group. I would like to join." She said.  
  
"Sure. Are you a half demon or whole? What are your abilities?" Myuka asked.  
  
"I'm mixed. 25% fox 37.5% Ice maiden and 37.5% fire. I am able to move things with my mind. I'm really good at throwing fire balls and ice balls too." She said.  
  
"Is your aim accurate?" Myuka asked.  
  
"Yes." She said simply.  
  
"You're in!" Myuka said.  
  
"What is your name?" Myuka asked.  
  
"Cristy." She said.  
  
"My name is Myuka. Welcome to the team. All we need is one more member," Myuka said with a yawn and realized how tired she was and nearly collapsed to her knees but caught her self in time. "Cristy come with us that way we can start searching for a new member once we wake up."  
  
"Sure if it's alright with the two of you." Cristy said to Yoru and Danielle.  
  
"Of course it's alright." Danielle said ignoring Yoru's glare.  
  
"Well let's continue, if you don't mind I'm starting to feel sleepy." Yoru said and turned her back on them and walked in the same direction they were walking before. Myuka and Cristy were walking side by side. Myuka kept looking over at Cristy; it was her eyes that Myuka couldn't stop staring at.  
  
They arrived at a rather large cabin with a chimney. Myuka examined the place and found it quite nice. Yoru and Danielle walked over to their cabin and opened the front door with Cristy and Myuka trailing behind them. The inside of the cabin was quite spacious and cozy. Their furniture was nice. Myuka saw in the hall three doors and guessed two of them were bedrooms and the third was a bathroom. There were rose designs on the ceiling.  
  
"Your Home is very Beautiful, Yoru and Danielle." Myuka said in ah and wonder.  
  
"Thank you." Yoru said walking over to Myuka with a pillow and blanket. Danielle handed Cristy one as well who was still examining the place.  
  
"Myuka you and Cristy can sleep on the couch, don't worry it opens and folds into a bed." Danielle said with a wave of her hand towards the couch.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality." Cristy said with a weak smile.  
  
"Ah it's no big deal." Danielle said and left to go to her room.  
  
"The bathroom is on the right side of the hall across from Danielle's room." Yoru said and left to go to her room as well.  
  
Myuka went over to the couch and began to unfold the couch into a bed and felt Cristy staring at her back.  
  
"You're a Cat-demon aren't you? I can sense it." Cristy said in a low whisper for only Myuka can her.  
  
"Me a cat-demon? No I don't think so. If I was I would know." Myuka said with her gaze still on the Bed she just unfolded and setting her bag on the right side of the bed.  
  
"Maybe you refuse to acknowledge it." Cristy said with a shrug.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to go take a bath." Myuka said with a sigh and left going to the bathroom.  
  
She didn't bother to turn around when she heard Cristy whisper something under her breath. She opened the door to the bathroom and shut it closed and locked it as well. Myuka noticed how wide and big the bathroom was. The tub was wide in length. She grabbed a towel from under the sink and sat it down on the toilet lid and began to unchange. She was undressed in seconds and began to turn the knob for the hot water when she caught a glimpse of something red over her shoulder in the mirror.  
  
Myuka straitened her shoulder and turned around to get a better look at what was in the mirror. Her gaze froze on the mirror. A girl with red hair to the waist was staring at her through the mirror. She had black cat ears and a tail to match. Her eyes were like a cat too which creeped her out the most but the girl did look cute even though she sort of resembled a black cat.  
  
She walked closer to the mirror and saw how the girl mimicked her movement. Myuka pressed her hand against the mirror as the girl did the same. Myuka closed her eyes and shook her head and opened her eyes and was relieved to see her own reflection. She turned back to the tub and turned the knob for the hot water on and jumped in. She turned the water off when it reached her shoulders. She laid back and felt her body relax under the hot water. She welcomed the heat that washed over her body.  
  
She closed her eyes and sank her head slowly into the water to get her hair wet. She came back up wiping the water from her face. She looked at her reflection in the water and jumped in the water causing some of the water to spill over the side of the tub. The cat girl was staring at her through the water! Myuka clamped her hand over her forehead and combed her hand with her hand. She pulled a strand of hair in front her and gasped when she saw it was red. She reached her hands for her ears to discover cat ears were in their place. Myuka jumped out from the tub and looked behind her. She moaned in defeat. Myuka had a tail. Myuka was a cat demon.  
  
She wrapped her hair up in a towel and used the other towel to wrap around herself. She walked out of the bathroom to get some cloths from her blue tote bag that was beside the bed she folded out. Myuka pulled out one of her long T-shirts to sleep in and a hairbrush and her blue panties she loved so much because they were more comfortable than the other ones she had. She looked over to the left side of the bed and saw Cristy already asleep. Being a cat demon wasn't so bad. Her hearing improved a lot and so was her vision.  
  
She was now able to see in the dark and now she didn't have to worry about running into things like the time she was at her friend's house and she didn't want to turn the light on just in case she would wake her. So as she was walking she hit her foot and the vacuum cleaner and then tumbled into a basket of cloth hangers. She felt a little lonely at the memory of her friend Susan. She wondered how her dear friend was doing. Myuka guessed she was probably screaming at the VCR for sucking her friend in. A giggle escaped her lips as she was heading back to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
Minutes later Myuka came out brushing her red hair with a brush she got from her bag. Myuka's ear's pricked up and heard some strange sound. It sounded like an animal of some sort. It was coming from Danielle's room. Myuka pressed her Cat ear up to the door and the sound became louder. She felt herself grow scared. There was some sort of evil animal in Danielle's room that was going to eat her. Myuka barged in there and was about to scream there was a monster in her room but shut her mouth abruptly when she saw there was no animal but just Danielle snoring. Myuka was so relieved she slowly walked out and closed the door to the room quietly.  
  
She made her walked back to the bed she folded out. She sat her hairbrush on her blue bag and slowly got into the bed and covered herself with the blanket that was given to her and passed out. 


	3. Need A Hand?

Need A Hand?  
  
Myuka slowly woke up with Danielle and Yoru looming over her like fly's. She felt nervous the way they were staring at her. She slowly began to sit up and found her wrist and feet tied by a rope.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Myuka asked in a near shout struggling to get out of the ropes. "Why are my wrist and legs bound by rope?"  
  
"Who are you? Where have you done with Myuka!?" Yoru asked with a glare.  
  
"What in lord's name are you talking about? I am Myuka!" Myuka said.  
  
"LIAR!" Danielle said poking Myuka's forehead.  
  
"Prove it!" Yoru hissed with hands on her hips with her legs braced apart.  
  
"What is there to prove? I say who I say I am!" Myuka shouted squirming around like a worm trying to get out of the ropes.  
  
"A cat demon saying she is a human girl! Ha! I think not!" Yoru said in Myuka's face.  
  
Then Myuka remembered how she had transformed into a demon last while she was taking a bath. She would have thought that if she went to sleep that she would change back to her regular human self. It would seem she was mistaken.  
  
"Look here you! I am Myuka! Ask Cristy if you don't believe me!" Myuka hissed at her.  
  
Danielle and Yoru turned to Cristy who was drinking a hot cup of tea. She didn't bother to tell them that Myuka was a cat demon, she thought they should figure it out on their own.  
  
"Is she telling the truth?" Yoru asked Cristy.  
  
"Yes." Cristy replied taking a sip of her tea with a calm expression.  
  
They turned back to Myuka and stared at her for a couple of seconds and as though seeing her for the first time their eyes widen in recognition.  
  
"Oh . god . Myuka we are so sorry." Yoru gasped as her fingers stumbled a little untying the ropes around Myuka's wrists and legs.  
  
"Its ok. I should have known I was going to be tied up by two of the members of my group." Myuka said sarcastically rubbing her wrists.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Well because I didn't find out till last night when I was taking a bath." Myuka said eyeing Cristy.  
  
"Well you look a whole lot different." Yoru said as Danielle nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well since we got that settled we have to hurry and find a fifth member for the group." Myuka said getting up and heard her stomach growl in protest. Myuka felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.  
  
"Do you have anything to eat?" *sweat drop* Myuka asked with a nervous laugh rubbing the back of her head with her right hand.  
  
"Umm yeah . I'll go and make us some breakfast." Danielle said and walked over to the kitchen and started making eggs, bacon and toast *yummy *. *~*~*~*One hour later, now in the forest outside of Y&D's home*~*~*~* "Tell me again why we are in the forest?" Yoru asked in a annoying tone of voice.  
  
"For the last time. I sensed something watching us out here." Myuka said squinting her eyes and scanning the area.  
  
"Are you sure you weren't sensing your hunger?" Danielle asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"I'm sure!" Myuka said while restraining herself from slipping her hands around Danielle's neck and choking her. * Nerve popping out of her forehead *  
  
There it was again! Myuka felt the spark of spirit energy from one of the trees on her left. She jerked her head to the tree behind Cristy; something was getting ready to lunge itself at her. Myuka ran towards Cristy shoving Danielle away in the process and pushed her to the ground before the dagger could bury itself in its target's side. The shadow figure in front of her disappeared faster than it arrived. Myuka eyes widen as the piercing pain in her side began to increase causing her to buckle down to her knees. Her hand shook as she eased the crooked shape blade from her side. She wasn't aware that Danielle was at her side when she collapsed to her knees. Her attention was on the agonizing pain penetrating every nerve of her body. Myuka looked over to where Cristy was and found her staring at her with wide eyes. A smile tugged at the edge of her lips.  
  
"Oh no-Myuka don't move! This dagger it-it had poison sealed at the tip."  
  
"Can you tell what kind of poison it is?" Yoru asked kneeling next to Danielle.  
  
"Hmm . I think it's E.O.W poison. I can tell by the smell," Danielle said holding the dagger in front of her face examining it. "Myuka should be able to survive it. Her demon blood should cancel out some of the foul liquid's effects."  
  
"And what are some of the effects?" Yoru asked growing nervous at the sight of more blood stream down Myuka's side.  
  
"Fever, headache, shivers, and-." Danielle hesitated for a second and sighed and whispered. "Death."  
  
"But since Myuka is a demon and all, the poison won't-won't kill her. So she should just get a headache and a fever right?" Yoru asked with her hands shaking a little.  
  
"Yes. I hope. Now come on and help me get Myuka to her feet." Danielle said lifting Myuka's arms over her shoulder and hauling her up to her side. Danielle turns her gaze to where Cristy stood with her head bowed. She knew Cristy blamed herself for Myuka's wound.  
  
"It's all my fault! I should have sensed it! I should have been more cautious! I feel so stupid!" She shouted clenching her fists at her sides.  
  
"It's not your fault, We didn't know there was something here either. So don't blame yourself." Yoru said appearing beside Cristy.  
  
"Yeah but-." Cristy didn't finish when Yoru raised her hand in silence.  
  
"Enough, it's not your fault! End of discussion. Now lets go and give Danielle a hand with Myuka." Yoru said and walked towards Danielle with Cristy following behind.  
  
They were in D&Y's home tending Myuka's wound when someone knocked at the door. Yoru slowly got up from her position at Myuka's side and went to answer the door. She looked though the peek whole and saw her dear friend Yukari. Yoru opened the door wide and welcomed Yukari inside with a smile.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" Yukari asked looking around and left her gaze lingering on the red haired cat demon passed out on the couch.  
  
"Oh, not much." Yoru said closing the door as her friend made her way towards Myuka.  
  
Yukari walked over to the demon never taking her gaze off the bandage at her side. She saw Danielle lay a damp cloth on the demon's forehead. Yukari looked over to the chair and saw a girl sitting there with her head bowed with her hands folded in her lap. Her raven black hair went down to her waist and had two streaks of red in front. Her halter-top and pants went great together.  
  
"Oh hey Yukari." Danielle said.  
  
"Who's that?" Yukari asked nodding her head towards the girl on the couch.  
  
"Oh. That's Myuka. She convinced us to enter the tournament." Danielle said to Yukari.  
  
"I thought you weren't interested." Yukari said.  
  
"She can be very persuasive." Danielle said with a weak smile.  
  
"What's up with her side?" Yukari asked pointing to her side.  
  
"She got injured." Yoru said with a shake of her head.  
  
Yukari nodded her head and knew that her friend didn't want to tell her how she got hurt. She looked over at the girl who sat at the chair across from Myuka.  
  
"Who's the girl in the chair?" Yukari asked with her gaze lingering on the girl.  
  
"Oh that's Cristy she's a member of the group." Danielle said.  
  
"She looks a little young to be entering the tournament." Yukari said eyeing the girl's appearance.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving." Cristy said lifting her gaze up to Yukari.  
  
"It would seem. Your eyes are a chilly red. Interesting. Your eyes tell me everything I need to know about yourself." Yukari said with a smirk.  
  
"That's nice to know." Cristy said with a calm expression.  
  
Myuka stirred catching everyone's attention. She started mumbling something that they could barely make out into words. Her arms and legs flailed about. Her hair kept changing from red to blue as though it was fighting to claim Myuka natural hair color. She started screaming in pain then. Her black cat ears twitched with each scream Myuka produced. Her nails grew short then long sharp then dull. Danielle started to panic. In all her demon life she had never seen something like this happen before. Sweat started to break out on her body. Yoru ran to Myuka's side and tried to grab hold of her arms to calm her but instead of calming her Myuka's left arm swung around and struck her square in the face causing Yoru to fly backwards into a wall. Danielle ran to her friend and found her unconscious.  
  
"Yukari could you give me hand with Myuka? I just need her to stop thrashing about like a wild animal," Danielle explained. "Cristy take Yoru into her room and lay her on the bed. Make sure to put some ice on her on her right cheek where Myuka struck her. The ice is in the fridge on the very top."  
  
"O.k." Cristy said and went over to Yoru and hauled her up to her side and headed for Yoru's room.  
  
Danielle and Yukari managed to tie Myuka up with rope. Danielle didn't know what else to do but to wait and watch. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Myuka's minds view*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Myuka was in her human self was on her knees and hands with her head bowed gasping for air. Everything around her was dark; the ground she was on was like a mirror the ground's reflection showed her demon self-grinning. Myuka was once again struck by red lighting on her back. In the mirror ground her demon self was struck by blue lighting in the same spot as her human self.  
  
"Why won't you go away!?" Myuka screeched at her demon self in the mirror ground. The demon girl's grin widened making Myuka's human self-angrier.  
  
"Fool! I can't leave even if I wanted to. I will always be a part of you whether you like it or not!" The demon girl said and began to laugh that echoed through the dark place.  
  
"How can you be a part of me? How can you?" Human Myuka asked her demon self.  
  
"Do you not remember our dream? We were created to be only a weapon of destruction we could kill anyone we wanted to," Myuka's demon self said and paused for a second and continued. "Did you actually believe that you were a normal go lucky girl? Ha, don't make me laugh! Just accept what you are."  
  
"I-I know that I wasn't normal! All I wanted in life was to be normal! I want to go back to my friends and my family! Is that to much to ask?" Myuka shouted at her demon self and broke into tears.  
  
"Friends? Family? You have no family! All those memories of friends and family were memories of another. Not Yours! Susan was just a robot that was programmed to make sure you were "accidentally" sucked into the VCR." Myuka's demon self said with a smirk.  
  
"You're lying!" Myuka's human self screeched at her demon self.  
  
"Am I? Why would you lie? Myuka I am you," Her demon's self-voice soften then. "I know how much this hurts you but it's the truth."  
  
"Why do you tell me thi-this? Why now?" Myuka's human self asked drying the tears from her eyes with the palms of her hands.  
  
"When we got stabbed in the side by that poisoned dagger it caused our souls to separate. As you can see in the mirror floor," Demon Myuka said nodding her head at the floor. "Well by separating our souls the demon part and human part fight to claim one body. And if this continues our soul will cease to exist."  
  
"What do we need to do to be one again?" Myuka's human self asked.  
  
"Accept me." Demon Myuka said simply holding her hand out.  
  
"I-." Human Myuka couldn't finish her answer. She wanted so badly to accept her demon self but couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt ashamed of herself. She was acting like some scared little Kitten! She shook her head and said those words that would help her life right now and become better.  
  
"I accept you. Now and forever." Myuka's human self said as the demon Myuka and human Myuka began to glow with bright light. The two slowly joined together with smiles on their faces. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of View~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Danielle was so relieved when Myuka's eyes opened that she collapsed to her knees. Myuka had been asleep for hours. She was back in her human form. Myuka had red tips at the bottom of her hair. Myuka's eyes flashed yellow than went back to violet. Danielle found the change a little surprising. Yoru had awakened an hour ago with a temper thrashing about saying that she was going to kill Myuka. Yoru was so pissed off Danielle, Cristy, and Yukari had to hold her back from the sleeping Myuka. It was so hard to hold back Yoru that Yukari had no choice but to knock Yoru unconscious. Danielle gasped when Yoru dropped to the ground. Yukari kept telling Danielle she had no choice, Danielle went hysterical. Yukari dragged Yoru back into her bed in time to see Myuka open her eyes. "Ohh my! Hello?" Myuka said aloud looking around and saw a girl with light blue hair and brown eyes walk out of Yoru's room. Danielle was at Myuka's side with a wash cloth. "Finally you're awake! You look better." Danielle said with a smile. "Thanks. Umm.where's Cristy and Yoru?" Myuka asked Danielle. "There busy at the moment." Danielle said.  
  
"Oh. Well can I ask a favor?" Myuka asked.  
  
"Yes?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Would you please UNTIE ME!" Myuka said in a near shout struggling against the rope around her body. "Oh!" Danielle said a little embarrassed and began to untie Myuka.  
  
As soon as Myuka was untied she jumped from the couch and was in front of Yukari in seconds.  
  
"How would you like to join my group for the Dark Tournament?" Myuka asked Yukari taking hold of her hands. "Umm....sure." Yukari said dumfounded. She was amazed at how fast this girl Myuka moved. Myuka's smiled so brightly she didn't notice Yoru marching out of her room with Cristy trying to hold her back.  
  
"MYUKA!!!!!"Yoru roared with her face red with anger.  
  
"Yoru? What's wrong?" Myuka said right before she dodged Yoru's punch. Yoru chased Myuka around the house for five hours straight. Myuka kept shouting over her shoulder that the fever made her. When finally Yoru accepted Myuka's apology the two sat down panting for air. Once Myuka got all the facts about Yukari The group began to train in the woods. 


End file.
